


Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

by Fanficprincess05



Series: Sing A New Song Every Day [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Dark Past, Gen, Reminiscing, Rocket Raccoon-centric, space bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficprincess05/pseuds/Fanficprincess05
Summary: These are the moments that Peter cherishes the most - the late night piloting, with the galaxy in front of him and that stupid moron of a raccoon beside him.





	Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends!  
> 1000 notes:  
> 1) I have been made aware that my tags are all kinds of wrong, and that I should be putting Peter & Rocket, not Peter/Rocket. For the fics in this series, I will still put BOTH. For one, I leave the interpretation up to you - I see Peter and Rocket as platonic life partners, who'll forever be together but not necessarily in a romantic way. However, some of you can interpret my fics different, whether flirting or established or whatever. So I leave the Rocket/Peter tag. I've also just been raised with the slash, so it'll help for those in similar mindset as me ;) For my other series (Prompts), I'll use the &, cause I don't want you to think I'm writing GOTG orgies (unless you're into that kind of thing...)
> 
> 2) I've seen a few episodes of the television series AND of course the movies, and I've done a bit of research into the comic book lore, and all the versions of Rocket's past are different. Some have Groot on halfworld with him, some don't, some don't have Groot at all..it was all very confusing. So because of this, I left Groot out completely. I hope I wasn't too farfetched in my depiction of Halfworld! :)
> 
> 3) I know this song isn't on any GOTG soundtrack, but the lyrics seem fitting for this fic, and the music DOES come from 1973, so it works. The song is Goodbye Yellow Brick Road by Elton John, if you didn't know!
> 
> Enjoy! Hopefully I'll post another one soon, I am enjoying this series of fics A LOT!

Peter could hear it as he came out from his shower to begin his shift piloting the Milano.

_When are ya gonna come down_

_When are ya gonna land?_

Peter chuckled to himself as he realized that Rocket was singing, the raccoon not noticing that anybody else was around to witness it. Watching as his furry sidekick swayed to the music and moved his arms to the beat, he smiled fondly as he crept up behind his friend, not wanting to break the spell of his wretched singing, knowing that it was rare this side came out at all.

_Ya know ya can’t hold me forever_

_I didn’t sign up with ya…_

Peter paused his course as he took in the fact that these words were shot out with a tone of bitterness and anger. Mulling over the lyrics briefly, he hummed in recognition as the thought finally hit him. _You’re talking about your home planet…_

Peter had heard of Halfworld only a few times in passing, Rocket having mumbled out the name several times in his inebriated states, but apart from that the planet remained a mystery to him. He longed to know more, but every time he and the others questioned, Rocket closed off, retreating to his room and slamming the door in their faces. A soft chuckle escaped Peter’s lips as he heard what sounded like a dying whale come out of the raccoon’s mouth.

Still Rocket continued on, his demeanor getting both more aggressive and more involved with the song, his paws balling up in fists as he waved them in the air. Throwing them up in the air, Peter couldn’t determine whether he was doing it for show or as a threatening gesture to a place unseen.

_I ain’t no present for yer friends to open_

_This guy’s too young to be singin’ the blues…_

Rocket stretched his head out to belt the last note of the sentence, his growling turning into a strange howl that caught Peter by surprise, causing him to burst out laughing despite trying to remain hidden. At the noise Rocket jumped three feet in the air, turning around to face Peter, a snarl evident on his face.

“What the fuck, Quill? Ya scared the shit outta me! How long ya been standing there for?” he yelled, but Peter was unable to answer as his laughs continued, his face beginning to go red. Taking a wrench from the toolbox beside him, Rocket whipped it at Peter’s head, the thud of it bouncing off causing him to grin happily. Peter’s laughing ceased as he rubbed his head, scowling at the raccoon before him.

“I’m sorry, maybe I was a little bit harsh…” he said, coming up slowly to his chair, Rocket following his every move. Upon further inspection Peter could see that Rocket’s face was scarlet red under his fur, having been caught in a secretive act. Sitting down in his chair, he looked at Rocket and grinned. “Elton John, though? Who would have known?” Rocket stared at him momentarily before scowling playfully, turning and hitting some buttons on a screen, setting the Milano off once more.

“Jealous that I have better taste than you, Star-Dork?” he growled out in challenge, smirking when Peter simply rolled his eyes.

“Dream on, ya dumpy rat,” Peter shot back, both sitting back and laughing. A moment of silence passed as they watched the Milano navigate the great beyond, before Peter broke the silence once more.

“Tell me about Halfworld,” he said seriously, causing Rocket to stiffen and turn towards him, eyes wide with shock and horror.

“What?” he gasped out, his tone one of dismay and confusion. Peter continued to stare forward, but a smile spread across his lips.

“You heard what I said,” he continued, but Rocket just scowled, crossing his arms in defiance.

“I wish I hadn’t,” he mumbled, but Peter just looked at him, eyes filled with encouragement.

“Don’t you think it’s about time you told someone about it?” Peter questioned softly, but received nothing but a glare from the raccoon.

“Groot knows,” he said abruptly, causing Peter to roll his eyes.

“Someone that _isn’t_ Groot?” he continued to push, causing Rocket to stand up, his ears twitching nervously.

“Are ya tryin’ to piss me off tonight, moron?” Rocket snapped, causing Peter to fall silent. Taking in Rocket’s state – dilated eyes, bristling fur and erect tail – he dropped his eyes in shame.

“Of course not, buddy,” he whispered, causing Rocket to calm down. “I just…I know a lot about you, but I don’t know your past and well…” he paused, searching for the right words. “I just wish you trusted me in the same way I trust you,” he said softly, causing Rocket to turn his way, eyes searching for something as he surveyed Peter’s face. Sighing, the raccoon gently sat back down in his chair, his eyes staring into the not-so-distant past.

“Fine,” was all he said, his tone uncertain and even nervous, causing Peter to look up in shock and awe. Moving his chair closer to that of the raccoon’s, he settled himself in and watched his friend attentively, making sure that the story didn’t stress Rocket out too much.

“Halfworld is…it’s a piece of shit. Dark and depressing, the smell of death and torture in the air. No life whatsoever, any living thing sucked of its happiness and joy, shoved into a cage to live the rest of its days,” he growled out, and Peter could see he was gripping the handles of his seat tightly, the leather underneath groaning under Rocket’s strength. Without thinking Peter unconsciously slid his hand under one of his friend’s paws, smiling as he realized the raccoon was gripping him back. Rocket looked at Peter, his terrified eyes meeting Peter’s encouraging ones, and he mustered a half-smile.

“I don’t know how I got to that dump of a planet or how I began, but I can remember every single goddamn day that followed. They loved playing with me, because I actually fought back – I guess they liked the challenge,” Rocket said bitterly, causing Peter to sigh sadly. By now Rocket was in his own world, the events of the past coming back and swirling around his head like flies over a picnic feast. “Those bastards loved trying out new parts and mechanisms on me, tearing out old ones in favor of new ideas. I was shocked, I was burned, I was shoved into deep pools of water and I was frozen. And that’s only the tip of the iceberg. They did everything they could to break me, to build me, to test me. They ripped me apart _every fucking day,”_ he growled, and Peter could see he was beginning to get overstimulated. Touching the raccoon’s shoulder, he shot his friend a sympathetic look. “You can stop if you want, Rocket. It’s okay,” he said, to which Rocket turned to look at him, eyes watering and breath ragged. Seeing the concern on Peter’s face, the raccoon’s features softened slightly.

“No,” Rocket said, giving a small smile. “You’re right; it _does_ help to finally say it.” With that Peter nodded, sitting back and letting the raccoon continue.

“I vowed that one day I would get myself off of that trash heap, and make them pay for what they’d done. With time I managed to break through to the weapons department, shot and killed some assholes, grabbed a ship and got the hell outta there,” he said proudly, and Peter just chuckled as he imagined Rocket wreaking havoc on Halfworld. “Of course, it wasn’t as fast as I make it seem; I endured so much pain throughout that time. And having to leave the rest of my friends…” he drifted off, his eyes shining as he remembered the friends he couldn’t save. Peter just frowned at his friend’s pain.

“I’m so sorry, for all of it, Rocket,” Peter said sincerely, but Rocket just looked at him in confusion.

“Not your fault, ya dummy,” he said softly, receiving a rub behind the ears from his friend, which he accepted without complaint. Rocket sighed, looking down as he fumbled with his paws.

“I try not to let it control me anymore,” he whispered, and Peter hummed in acknowledgement.

“Good,” he said, but Rocket shook his head.

“It still does sometimes. A lot more than I want it to,” he said, a note of embarrassment in his voice.

“I know,” was all Peter said, his tone nonjudgmental, which made Rocket feel a bit better.

“Are ya happy now then, moron?” Rocket said, lightening the deep and dark tone the ship had taken. Peter punched his friend in the shoulder, rolling his chair back and hitting buttons on the computer screen, the Milano whirring forward once more. Rocket smirked as a big smile formed on his friends face, rolling his eyes affectionately.

“All I know is, you’re safe now,” Peter said, holding up his Zune and flitting through the library. Landing on the song he was searching for, Rocket’s ears perked up, his face confused once more. “So if you’re going to sing _any_ lyrics from Elton John’s song, it should be these ones.” Fast-forwarding to another part of the previous song, Rocket listened to the lyrics, smiling at his friend in appreciation as he realized what they meant.

_So goodbye yellow brick road_   
_Where the dogs of society howl_   
_You can’t plant me in your penthouse_   
_I’m going back to my plough_   
_Back to the howling old owl in the woods_   
_Hunting the horny back toad_   
_Oh I’ve finally decided my future lies_   
_Beyond the yellow brick road_

Rocket hummed in agreement, but suddenly broke into a fit of giggles as he considered the lyrics. Peter looked at him, eyes wide in question, and Rocket pointed at him and his Zune.

“Does that make you the toad then?” He said, and the two of them burst out laughing, the darkness settling comfortably behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for faithfully reading my fics! :)


End file.
